The Analytical Core laboratory will provide biochemical and genotyping assay services as well as histology and immunohistochemical analyses for the individual projects within the Program Project. Biochemical assays that will be performed include ET-1, MCP-1, sICAM, IL-6, cGMP, nitrate/nitrite, microalbumin, tissue total protein, aldosterone, urinary albumin, para-aminohippuric acid, inulin, hematocrit, electrolytes creatinine, 8-isoprostane, thiobarbituric acid reactants, superoxide, measurements in urine, plasma, and/or tissue extracts from rats, mice, and humans. Techniques will include radioimmunoassay, ELISA, ion selective electrodes, and enzymatic assays, and binding assays. Genotyping assays will also be accomplished for the transgenic rats and mice that will be maintained by Core C. Histology and immunohistochemical analyses will provide hematoxylin &eosin (H&E), periodic acid-Schiff (PAS), Sirius red, Masson's blue trichrome, and specific immunohistochemical staining analyses for specific protein markers for the Program Project. The core will also provide resources for development of additional assays and/or histological and immunohistological analyses as needed by individual investigators. The core will assure assay and histology quality control through validation procedures.